Déjà Vu
by azerjaban
Summary: CrossOver BTVS & ATVS. The 2nd time Angelus comes back Buffy had to be a pasrt of it, right?
1. Chapter 1

The fang gang all collected in the lobby. Lorne was sleeping on the couch. Faith and Wesley were sitting in the round chairs in the center of the lobby. Wesley had a tranq gun in his hand and is staring straight ahead at the front doors in deep concentration. As if willing Angelus to show up again.

Faith was replaying the events that had happened moments before, she had had a clear shot of Angelus, but she wasn't about to put Wesley in danger by her hands, not again. The two seemed to have come to an unspoken truce, and Faith didn't want to do or say anything to break it, _"but still"_ she thought "_he's not the same man you tortured 2 years ag... Don't go there Faithy! you've changed! Your no longer the selfish evil manipulating little..."_

"All I'm saying is, he tries dancing in here and pulling a Dark Shadows again, he's gonna get a dart up his evil ass." Gunn stated interrupting Faiths inner battle.

"Well, his ass moves pretty quick. He got the book and the Wolfram & Hart papers." Fred stated sadly.

"Not your fault." Gunn replied giving her a heartfelt look that Fred didn't even notice.

'Bet they think it was." she sighed looking over at the two people sitting in comfortable silence the lobby

"Like they were any help." he replied

"**Super girl **wouldn't have fallen for a cheap hunk of crap like this" Fred said momentarily forgetting about Faiths extra-hearing. , she dangled the 'made in china trinket_' _in front of her face.

"I'm just glad it was," he paused as if deciding whether or not too say what was on his mind. " If anything happened to you..." he mumbled mostly to himself.

But Fred had heard him, she looked up at him."Charles... can we maybe —"

"**_BANG_**!"

The front door was kicked open, the AI team including Faith all stood at attention each grabbed the closest weapon nearest them. Aiming it at the unseen force that had slammed the hotels double doors open. They all stared in shock as a small blonde women stepped out from the dust and strutted angrily down the stairs. Glaring daggers at each member that they all unconsciously took a step back.

Faith regarded her long time rival. "B...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

"Dawnie were leaving in 5! Are you ready?" yelled Buffy up the top of the stairs.

She watched as her sulking sister made her way, down the stairs. Not even bothering to pick up her over-night bag, but dragging it along beside her. It made quite the scene for teenage rebellion. "And stop scowling at me, your going to go to LA whether or not you like it, your going to have FUN, and your going to get to know your FATHER, is that clear?"

"You don't even want to '_get to know your father'_ why do I have to!" Whined Dawn dropping the sulking act immediately.

"We talked about this! Dawnie if dad wants to at least be a part of your life wouldn't that be better?"

"Better for you, you mean. So tell me _big sis._ Exactly how much is '_daddy dearest'_ giving you to force me into going to LA?" Dawn replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Dawnie, yeah its true were low on money, but the counseling job helps a lot. So I'm going to say this for the last time. Im not sending you to spend the weekend with your dad so I could collect money. Im sending you to spend the weekend with your dad, so you could spend the weekend with your DAD!"Yelled Buffy starting to get irritated with the scowl that once again marred Dawns pretty features.

"Whatever, _hypocrite_" Dawn muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"YOU WERE MEANT TO!" Dawn replied slamming the passenger door closed.

"Why that little.." Buffy started to head down the stairs but was stopped by her long time friend.

"Just let her win this one Buffinator, I mean how would you feel if... youroldersistershippedyouawayatthefirstsignofdangertoamanwhohasn'tbeenifyourlifefor6years?"Said Xander picking up Dawns forgot bag at the foot of the stairs.

"Its only a weekend! I mean it... itcan't be that bad?" Xander stopped walking to turn and stare at her, "right?" she added.

"Riiiiggghhhht,"Xander replied "oh well" he shrugged heading for the car once more. "all aboard the angst-mobile, next stop Sunnydale Bus-station, home of the blood-sucking tourists."

Buffy let out a laugh, maybe everything was going to turn out all-right after all.

**DAWN**

"Stupid Buffy, and her stupid Ideas" Dawn muttered under her breath as she got of the _'Sunnydale to LA' _bus, dragging her bag behind her once more..

"Ho-ly crap!" she exclaimed looking around."What the hell happened hear."

The ground had black spots every 3-4 feet, as if someone had gone around and burnt circles into it. All the stores surrounding the station had been broken. Glass shattered, objects stolen. A man on the corner stood wearing a sign that read 'THE END IS NEAR! WE ARE BEING PUNISHED FOR OUR SINS!'

"Ooookkkaay, Sunnydale is starting to look safe compared to this"she laughed mentally at the irony of the whole situation. After seeing Chloe hung by a sheet the 2 nights ago. Dawn had been having nightmares. After the second day Buffy had 'freaked' and just her luck, their dad had called at that moment and asked if his daughters wanted to spend the weekend with them. After getting an outright refusal from Buffy, he had turned to Dawn. Not that she had had any choice in the final decision. And hence bringing us back to her present situation.

The sky was getting dark and sunset was only a couple minuets ago. Dawn looked at her watch. _'Late again'_ she thought '_I bet he sent on of his lackeys to pick me up anyways, so it doesn't even matt..." _Her train of thought stopped when she saw a familiar tall dark man walking non-challently down the road across the station, holding a book in his hand. She paused for a moment, weighed her options then ran across the road calling out the his name.

"ANGEL!"


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGELUS**

Angelus mentally congratulated himself for a job well done. He had gone in and out of the Hyperion unharmed. That, and he had found Faiths weak spot._WESLEY._Sure all that crap soul-boy had lectured her about came in useful. But he had found what really pushed her buttons. And if he played his cards right he could probably get her to do anything he wanted.

But he had to get this 'master' out of his head, if somehow he can really had stolen Angel's soul, that would ruin all Angelus's plans. Especially since he was planning on killing 'master' the moment they meant. Idiot actually thinks im going to obey him. It will be the day Angelus save's another puppy that he will take orders from some-thing else." _Woah where'd the puppy memory come from...repress...repress"_

"ANGEL!"he heard a young voice call, as he looked around for the source his eyes rested on them and a slow smile spread across his face. "_Dawnie_" he murmured watching as the girl Angel hadreplaced as his 'sister' all grown up come running across the street towards him.

"Omg! Angel you don't know how happy I am to see you, it dark now- and I was scared because I don't know how to fight--I mean Buffy started training me--but see the whole thing with the potentials happened–and she doesn't have time– and my dads late–and" Dawn rambled

"Woah, woah slow down Dawnie, hey don't worry I'll take you to the hotel and you can call him from there. And then one of my team will drop you of ok? ." he said smiling.

Dawn smiled back, she hadn't realized how scared she was until she saw Angel. Her eyes grew watery and she blinked back tears "Thank You" she said, putting her head down embarrassed.

"No Problem lass" Angelus said, using Angels old nick-name for the brat. It supposedly worked seeing how Dawn's face lit up once again and she threw herself in his arms.

Angelus stared at the girl who would occasionally look back to see if he was still walking behind her. She was so much more different than the needy little 13 year old he remembered crawling onto to Angel's lap. But then again he _hadn't_ remembered her, something about her not being real but some sort of god key?

'_Yeah..that's how Buffy died'_ he mentally reminded himself.

Buffy, Buffy..sweet Buff would do anything for the clueless 16 year old in front of him...even **die**. Angelus went over that thought in his head, he was originally going to use Dawn as a late night snack but hey what better way to get Buff to come to him?

**Change of plans.**

**BUFFY**

Buffy walked through the house, checking on everyone progress. Kennedy was training the girls in the backyard. Buffy saw her swing and hit one of the girls...hard. _'Note to self..have a TALK with Kennedy'_ Buffy mentally chided herself.

She kept convincing herself that it was the right thing to do to send Dawn away, if it was completely up to her, Dawn would be living far..far away from here. Probably Ireland.

She paused '_where did Ireland thing come from?'_ she shrugged it off and went to go eat something in the kitchen, when she got there she saw Willow reading one of the old information books. "Hey Wills" she greeted digging into the fridge.

"Watcha doin?" She asked as she found what she was looking for and emerged from the fridge with a bottle of juice in her hands.

"Oooh I found this really interesting passage about how a slayer once decapitated and removed the backbone of a Pliuyte" Willow replied, but after receiving a blank look from her friend flushed a deep red. "Pliuyte is a sort of really large lizard that lived in the mountains caves of Scotland." she tried to explain.

"So it's like a dragon?" Buffy asked placing her drink down and grabbing one of the glass cups from the cupboard.

"Yeah, except without the fire-breathing and long snout, and the wings. And basically everything else that relates it to a dragon" Willow stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, fine it's nothing like a dragon, I was trying that time Will's I really was." said Buffy, in a mock hurting voice. She was about to walk away with her glass in had when she noticed the piles of letters on the end table. "Huh, maybe I should look at those?" she asked meekly, already knowing the answer.

"Umhmm," Willow replied, nodding sympathetically at her friend. "The bills aren't exactly going to pay them selves."

"I know, but it should at least be in the slayer benefits package" Buffy grumbled, grabbing the stack and on her way out. " lets see what my devoted supporters have to say..bills, bills, bills, bi..no wait" Buffy stopped and looked at the familiar sandy-like paper envelop. the was nowriting on it."I wonder ..." she ripped open the envelope and took out the paper inside.

All color left Buffy's face as she tried to stop her hands from shaking but to no avail. The glass cup in her hand fell to ground with a loud shatter. But Buffy didn't hear anything. She didn't notice Xander barging down the stairs. Or Willow run out of the kitchen. Buffy paid them no attention as she grabbed the car keys and started towards the door her destination clear in her mind.

"Omg Buffy What Happened!" screamed Willow worriedly glancing from the remains of the cup to the girl currently putting on her jacket. Xander apparently noticed to.

"Buffy? where-are-you-going?" Xanderaskedin a low voice, he was starting to get uneasy.

Without even a second glance or a pause of her pace Buffy said the one thing that was on her mind as she walked out the door, leaving 2 clueless people in her wake.

"LA"


	4. Chapter 4

**DAWN**

After the initial shock and embarrassment of practically jumping on Angel, Dawn began doing the one thing she did when she was nervous, babbling "why are we walking? I though you had a car. Xander told me you named it the Angel-mobile, he heard that from Cordy, how is Cordy? Anyways, Xander named his the angst-mobile because every time were in that car something bad happens, and he considers work a bad thing by the way. There was this one time..."

After 5 min, Dawn didn't notice that they where no longer on the road, but walking in an alley between to abandoned factories. She didn't notice Angelus was now leering and sneering at her. She didn't notice 3 vampires slowly emerging from each corner. Not until it was too late.

"You know, I used to think Buff was the babbler, but you just won't SHUT-UP!" Angel yelled.

Dawn stopped and stared in shock, that didn't sound like--

"Angel?" Dawn asked slowly backing away from the scowling vampire.

" Guess again Lass!" replied Angelus snickering as a look of fear flashed over her face. She turned and tried to flee. But ran straight into the arms of one of the vampires. He grabbed both her arms and laughed as Dawn pointlessly struggled against him, Angelus's full-blown laughter echoed in her ears.

"Did you see that" he smirked shifting his face into a look of pure innocence and raising his voice to sound like a little girls. "_Angel?_" causing all 4 vampires to crack up all over again.

'_4!' _Thought Dawn. '_I cant get away from 4!' _she looked around for an escape route, still struggling against the vampire holding her, his cold hands digging into her flesh.

"No use looking around for and escape route lass," Angelus said. "If your anything like your sister you'd be saying something witty by now. But then again, your not even her real sister now are you?" he mocked reveling in the doubt that flashed in Dawn's eyes. Quickly being replaced by anger.

"Buffy is going to kill you" she said calmly, trying to keep her voice from wavering. It didn't work.

"Oh don't worry lass" he replied. Dawn mentally chided herself for whimpering when he started to move closer. "That's what I'm counting on"

The last thing Dawn saw was an evil smirk and yellow eyes on the man she had looked up to for 1 year.

The last thing she heard was his laughter.

The last thing she felt, was his hand

coming into contact with her face.

End Flashback

**WESLEY**

"B.."

Wesley stared in shock at the 2nd slayer he had also let down. Her usually pretty face transformed into a glower as she barely glanced over each fang-gang member. Something had happened to get Buffy really angry, the only other time Wesley remembered seeing her like this was when she quit the council. And that time it had had something to do with...Angel. Wesley's doubts were all confirmed when Buffy looked straight into his eyes and asked.

"Where–is–he" she stressed each word. But she didn't have to, Wes knew who she was talking about the moment they moment she smashed open the hotel doors. Angelus. But before he could answer.

"Listen B.."Faith didn't get to finish her sentence before Buffy's fist made contact with her face and she staggered back about 2 feet. Holding her cheek and wincing in pain, as her previous wound reopened.

"Where–is–ANGELUS!" the first slayer repeated.

Wesley was trying to hold back Connor from attacking Buffy, but the boy stopped struggling against him when he heard Angelus's name.

The ex-watcher did his best controlling his voice as he said "You have nothing to do with this Buffy"

her head snapped back to him and he instantly regretted what he said .

"What?" she hissed, her voice was low but everyone heard the hidden threat in it.

"This is not your fight!" Faith replied, finally recovering from the blow. She mentally prepared for the other fist to come flying at her at any moment. But to everyone shock Buffy started laughing, a hollow sound that chilled them all to the very bone.

"I have nothing to do with this" she let out a little giggle. "Why don't you tell that to Dawn, oh no wait a minute" she dropped the laughter and flung the envelope that Wesley just noticed into Faith's hands. "Dawns sort of_ tied up _at the moment."

Wesley looked over at the envelope, dread filling his heart. He watched as Faith stood in some sort of trance as she stared at the paper. Wesley gently eased it out of her hands and studied the hand-drawn picture.

It held a girl that looked to be tied up to a pole, her hands where tied over her head, which was covered by her hair. Her feet where also tied together. You couldn't see the girls face because of her face but you could see one of her eyes staring straight at Wesley. The artist was good, he had captured the fear reflecting the girls eyes, the blood rolling down her face. The aura of helplessness around her. But then Wesley noticed something else, on the bottom of the picture was scrawled

'_SOON LOVER'_

Then it dawned on him, that was Angels writing. This was Angels drawing... That girl was Dawn. When this realization hit him Wesley looked over at Buffy. "Oh god Buffy, I Should have.."

"What called me?" she interrupted "hey that would have been a good idea. " she raised her voice "Oh, hey Buffy, remember that guy who tried to ruin your life and kill you, your friends and your family? Oh yeah he's back. Just thought I'd let you know" she dropped her playfulness and headed towards the door, then stopped turned, and stared once more at the AI team. "If anything happens to my sister, " she paused "I will **kill** him."

"Your supposed to love him!" Faith yelled after her in panic

"And your supposed to be in jail, guess we both don't follow the rules, _were similar that way you and I_."

She mocked, the same words Faith had said to her a few years back she turned and headed for the door once more.

"B? B! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Faith yelled after her.

"Hunting" she replied slamming the door after her

**FAITH**

"oh god" Faith whispered, and her being not exactly the most religious girl in the world. Seeing Faith scared was enough to get the fang-gangs attention. "Oh god, she's gunna kill him. He took Dawn and now she's going to kill him"

'No she's not" a cold voice replied.

The fang gang all looked up to see Cordy, sneering down at them from the balcony above. "She couldn't do it 3 years ago, what makes you think she could do it now?"

"because," Wes said, finally turning around to look at each of the fang-gang individually "3 years ago, she didn't come back from hell"


	5. Chapter 5

**BUFFY**

She punched the demon another two times, and held it up by its_ antler? _"Okay last chance," she asked "where's Angelus?"

"I don't know" it whined, the things face looked like a bull with two horns coming out of the side of its face

"Funny because every vampire I've dusted today tells me that you were the last one seen talking to him" she snapped. "Now I've had a _really_ bad day what with my sister being kidnaped and my ex-lover turning evil so my patience is just about non-existent."

The thing whimpered pitifully.

"Nothing? Alright fine then, join your friends" she took a dagger out of her boot and raised it above her head.

"Wait!" it squeaked "im telling you I don't know where he went, he was over there bragging about luring a slayer into his trap and killing the beast when he went crazy."

"Went...crazy?" she repeated quirking one eyebrow in a typical Spike fashion.

"Yeah started talking about hide-and-seek and getting someone's attention... But no one was talking to him see. He kept looking around as if someone else was there."

Buffy mulled over the new information. It was just about the same thing that every other demon had told her. Angelus walking out of here talking to himself. It was clear this demon had nothing new to tell her.

"One last thing," she said "what did you say to piss him off?

"I made a stupid comment about him bringing back the sun-hey, what did you mean when you said one la." it didn't get to finish its sentence as Buffy brought the handle of the dagger down on its head.

She looked around at the broken tables & glass of the demon bar that was full only minuets ago. Now all that remained was dust and bodies of the ones that weren't fast enough.

She twirled Mr. Pointy in her hand as she overstepped the unconscious demon on her way to the corner of the bar, where one of the unlucky vampires cowered.

"Looks like your friend there backed up your story," she said kneeling down to face the fletching. "Its your lucky day..." she said in a singsong voice. Causing the vampire to peek at her from the safety of his arms. She was smiling but it didn't reach eyes. "Your gunna do me a little favor."

**CONNER**

"I don't get you people, Angelus is a monster and deserves to be destroyed, and if that other girl can do just that, what are you all worried about?" Conner stated casually, causing 5 heads to turn in his direction.

"What were so worried about,"Faith glared, "is B doing something we all know she'll regret."

"And putting Dawns life in danger." added Wesley.

"At least someone here remembers the girl, you know the hostage," Conner said glaring right back at Faith. "I bet you just don't like the fact that someone stole your spotlight," he paused for effect. "Someone who actually knows how to _do_ their job"

He jumped up in defensive stance as Faith hurled herself at him, only to be--barley--held back by Gunn and Wesley. Screaming, and cursing.

"You don't know what the hell your talking about you**stupid son of a**...


	6. Chapter 6

**XANDER**

"You don't know what the hell your talking about you stupid son of a bitch!" he heard a voice scream as he walked through–what was left-- the Hyperion doors.

Xander looked at the teenage boy who's gaze was darting back and forth between him and_ Faith? _Then his eyes traveled back to Faith being held back by Wesley and some black guy. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening before they had walked in.

"What's going on here!" Willow exclaimed... ok now it literally didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. Willow being said genius.

"Just phyco-bitch acting up again." he heard himself exclaim. Hey who doesn't hold grudges? Just looking at her brought bile up his throat. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail? What the hell are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" he heard a familiar voice demand.

"Well Whoredi.., I mean Cordelia" he voluntarily slipped. "It's good to see you!" _Bingo_

"I would say, its good to see you too, but then... that would be a_ lie_." she bit back _double Bingo_

"And I would say you look thinner every time I see you, but--since were trying to be _honest_ here..."_ Jackpot!_

"Guys! Can you stop for one minute!" screamed Willow. She turned back to Wesley but before she could say anything he interrupted her. His accent thick.

"Willow Im so sorry, I should have warned you, and I accept full responsibility for anything that happens."

"Anything that hap... what are you talking about Wesley?" Xander said his puzzlement mirroring that of Willows.

"You mean to say you don't know?" Suddenly Wesley blanched

"Don't know what, Wesley did something happen to Buffy!" Willow shrieked, ignoring the comforting arm Xander put around her.

"No, not Buffy," said a voice and the AI team as well as the Scoobies all turned to look at Anya standing by the front desk, looking intently at some sort of envelope. "I think you guys are gunna wanna see this."

**WILLOW**

The silence was eerie. Around her the Scoobies sat, all in their own little worlds. Willow was still in shock. That was the # 1 reason she could come up with of why she sat still looking at the same drawing for 1h now, of why her skin felt cold, and her throat dry.

Screaming and crying your lungs out was second place runner up.

"God what are we doing!" yelled Faith all of the sudden causing Willow to shriek once more. " we should be out there fighting! I really need to kill something"

"How about _we_ save the 16 year old girl that trapped with evil-dead-boy, and you can go kill whatever-or should I say _whoever_- the hell you want." Xander snapped.

Willow rubbed her temples, _not again._

"We-are-a-team Xander, and your going to have to deal with that fact whether you like it, or not"

_this has to be the 10th time they're fighting_,

"or not!" he replied.

_Enough is enough_

"SILENCE!" she screamed, and everything went quiet... but only because the door had opened again.


	7. Chapter 7

**BUFFY**

Buffy stood at the steps of the Hyperion for the second time that day, but being in the hurry that she was before she never had the time to stop and notice the vast size of the Hotel, which seemed to go on forever.

She shuddered. _'I wonder why Angel bought this creepy place,'_ she thought, then paused. Angel. She hadn't let herself think about him since their meeting when she came back. She shuddered again.

Angel & Cordelia. He told her he loved Cordelia.

Loved Cordelia.

Loved.

She pushed the memory back, hastily wiped her eyes, and forcing herself to take deep breaths. No reason to remember that now. _'Dawn!'_ she chided herself _'focus on rescuing Dawn from Angelus, not on how Angelus came back..'_ she cut herself off thankful for the distraction of shouting.

'_Wait shouting, always of the bad' _she notioned running up the stairs.

She looked at the doors and hesitated, they seemed so much bigger than before. _"Time to do some damage control, starting with that door" _she thought wincing at the concave on the wood which had made contact with her foot only hours before.

She tentatively pushed what remained of the door aside and stepped in. Eight heads turned her way.

"Buffy where were you!" Xander yelled, not knowing which approach to take and choosing the easiest. Anger.

"I don't have time to deal with this," she sighed turning to the skinny southern looking girl behind the desk, "Where does-_did_," she quickly corrected herself, "Angel keep his weapons?"

"Oh, um behind the closet, he likes to keep it at a close distance just in case we get attacked or something else, because we rarely get attacked, I mean of course we get attacked attacked, but not like ambushes you know here in the hotel..."she stopped an flushed a deep red, when she realized that Buffy had already walked past her, to the weapons closet.

Buffy could feel every eye in the room watching her every move. She opened the closet door and grabbed the first weapon she saw, and closed it again quickly. She heard a little squeak and turned in the direction of the skinny brunette. When the girl still said nothing and continued to keep her hand over her mouth. Buffy raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Problem?" she asked finally.

"Oh um no, nothing, nothing. " the brunette replied hurriedly .

Buffy headed back to the door, she needed to get out away from everyone's questioning stares. "But.." She turned around once more to face the southern girl. " Its just, that was Angels Favorite weapon and it was the first one you reached for, as if,... as if you were drawn to it." she finished immediately ducking her head of embarrassment. or maybe it was because of the piercing glare that Buffy was sending her way.

Buffy gaze moved to the weapon that was still in her left hand. She slowly raised it to her eye level and her blood ran cold.

_"It's an axe," Angel said looking appreciatingly at the metal in his hand._

" _I saw on the shop window and couldn't resist!" Buffy squealed ignoring the look of bafflement from her mother " I put an engraving on the side" she pointed. Angel read it out loud._

" _Forever, that' the..._

"whole point" Buffy murmured the Christmas 3 years ago, clouding her memory, when it snowed...

_"Thank you Buffy, its beautiful." his brown eyes met hers and she heard herself thank the Powers That Be for the hundredth time that they saved this beauty for her, he was hers. " Just like you" she heard him mummer._

_She ignored Faith choking on her eggnog and leaned in closer. Their lips were so close, so close..._

" _Buffy I need your help !" Joyce screamed from the kitchen. Buffy groaned and heard Angles deep throat laugh and began to laugh herself..._

**_Clang!_** Buffy snapped back from her trip back in time, to step away from the axe that she dropped. She covered her hand with her mouth and tried to keep the memory from resurfacing. Her cheeks were damp with something, she lifted her fingers and inspected them. Tears.

She was crying.

"Buffy are you ok?" she turned to look at Willows worried expression, and hastily wiped at the already dry tear. She looked down and realized she was shaking.

"Im fine!" she replied, trying to convince herself more than the others. " um, do you have a washroom?" she asked the black man who was looking at her in concern,.

"Plenty actually!" he replied with a light laugh, but seeing how Buffy's face remained impassive he continued "Upstairs 1st door to your left."

"Thank you" she mumbled and rushed upstairs. She found the washroom, slammed the door closed and slided down it. Trying to get control of her breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

**XANDER**

"Will she be alright?" asked Wesley in a sympathetic voice.

"she's _Buffy_," Faith replied, " she'll be perfectly fine"

"Yes _fine_," Xander snapped not liking Faiths tone of voice. "because its everyday where she goes into some kind of trance, and then starts to shake."

"Will you all stop sulking, she's the god damn slayer she'll get over it." Cordelia snarled. "I don't even know why she's here. If she gets nostalgic over a weapon how does she think she's going to face Angelus?"

"She's Here to _rescue_ Dawn, and if she could defeat a Goddess, evil-dead-boys a piece of cake." Xander replied

" _Defeated?_" Cordy mocked, " yes right, of course... No wait... didn't she_ die_?"

"Cordelia you are not helping!" Wesley scolded, knowing his friend was way out of line. " Im sorry" he apologized.

" Don't be, " Anya said, " she's just jealous, I can tell." She looked at Cordelia in disdain, "its coming off of her in waves."

_Leave it to Ahn_ Xander snorted.

Cordy gasped " _Excuse _ME?" but Anya continued non- challantlly

"From what I know, Angelus goes after anything that Angel loved and made him human right? So you would _think_ he would go after Cordy. But instead he goes after Buffy... again, and Whordy's not liking it."

_Ouch!_

"Who brought Angelus back anyway?" Willow asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Funny story" A voice said from the door, laughing "They did"

**GILES**

"So let me get this straight," Kennedy said leaning on the kitchen counter. " you're going to drive all way LA just because a_ Vampire _told you to?"

"Of course" Giles replied sarcastically, " the facts; that my associates in Los Angelus are not answering my calls, I haven't heard from Willow, Dawn is missing, and Buffy is nowhere to be seen. Are just minor details." he snapped. " we are going to go willy-naning to Los Angelus only because _Spike_, told us to."

Giles, frustrated with Kennedy's recent 'big women in charge' attitude exited the kitchen in huff. He was putting on his jacket when Spike entered.

" Rupert," he called from the safety of the shade, "your sure there's no way I can come?"

Giles sighed, "yes, I'm sure. Spike we'll be driving in the setting sun for 1 ½ hours , my car has no way to shade you, and frankly putting you in the trunk would go against all of my morals. Even if you are a vampire."

He silently chuckled, "on the plus side you get to train the new potentials with Kennedy." he paused " Do try Not to kill them" he added.

"Hey! You should be _bloody_ worried about me! Your bloody leaving me with a bunch of bloody mini-slayers!" Spike swore.

Giles shook his head, "your just upset that Buffy ran to Angel's aid once more, I'm with you on that note though"

"True, I'm not liking the fact that Buffy's in the Poof's city," Spike replied, "But I don't think she was running to his _aid_..." he left his sentence hanging but Giles caught on.

"You mean to tell me that _He's_ back?"Giles gasped " How could you possibly know that?"

"See, that's something you Watchers will never fully understand, with your books, and journals you never caught on..." pause. " Vampires are like family's, Drucilla was my _sire_, Angel was my _grand-sire_ and Darla was... well you get the point. We're all connected, I can feel him just as he can feel me. That's how he used to have power over me. Because he knew which buttons to press, knew just how far he could push me. Because he _knew_ me, better than I knew myself, and that scared me."

Spike looked straight into the ex-Watchers face, " Giles I know when he comes back. I can feel it... just as I did 3 years ago." a long pause, then Spike whispered. " Be careful Giles." another long pause...

" Thank you Spike." Giles replied, feeling some sort of mutual agreement pass between them just as the girls walked in.

"The bags are packed and put away Mr. Giles!" Molly exclaimed practically jumping in excitement.

"_Right_" both Giles and Spike said at the same time, breaking eye contact

"There waay too much British in this room" Muttered Rona walking past them to the car parked outside

"Don't mind her," Vi explained, coming up behind. "she's still grumpy about driving for 2h."

"Alright then!" Molly replied cheerily " Lets _'hit the road_' as you Americans always say!" she skipped out the door.

" On second thought," Spike said watching the girls get into the car , " If I was stuck in a car with Molly-Bot I think I'd stake myself" with a laugh he closed the door on Giles bewildered face.

**BUFFY**

She stared at herself in the mirror, forcing herself to relax her face.

It didn't work.

With a frustrated cry she banged her fists against the counter. She still looked like a mess. Angelus could not--would not see her like this. She twisted the cold tap open and splashed some water on her face.

She could hear voices, they were arguing... shouting. Buffy held her hands on her head as if to feel the impending headache. More shouting, more yelling. Then another voice, muffled by distance but still carrying the same deep throat laugh.

Buffy jumped up, Angelus was here! She should have sensed him, did she lose that too? She grabbed open the cupboard in a vain attempt to find a weapon since all of her's were currently imbedded in countless demons.

"Wow" she muttered pulling out a 15inch long crossbow. _didn't think I'd actually find one._ She froze again, and wondered why she didn't hear any sounds of a fight. Her message to him wasn't exactly. ' we come in peace'

_Arrows, I need arrows_. Buffy opened the second cupboard and paused. She picked up a picture frame. The glass was cracked but you could still see the faces in the picture. It was of Cordelia holding a little baby in her arms, and Angel was leaning over her shoulder. She focused on his expression, the picture had been taken right before he laughed. She could tell because of the way his eyes crinkled up at the corner...

Then the baby must have been Connor, Angels son...

_Angelus!_ Buffy reminded herself stuffing the picture back and grabbing the arrows behind it. She took a last look of herself and the mirror, composed herself. And headed for the stairs.

**CONNOR**

"They brought me back." Conner watched Angelus casually lean on the door. His first instinct was to attack, then her remembered the girl in the picture.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked already in defensive stance.

"Hey! This is _my_ hotel," Angelus smirked, " Im sorry, this is probably the largest place you've ever been in, other than the big house of course."

_big house_?

"That the best you could come up with?" Faith smirked back. "You disappoint me Angelus."

"Ouch! Now that would have hurt if your opinion of me actually _mattered_." Connor saw Faith involuntarily wince at his words. Ms. Tough Girl has a sore spot.

_Interesting_

" Now where's Buff?" just as he said that an arrow came flying right passed him and imbedded itself into the door. Inches from his head. Connor looked up to see the source was Buffy at the top of the stairs, holding a crossbow aimed directly at Angelus." Hello Lover." she said.

_Lover?_ Connor grimaced, his opinion of the slayer lowering another notch. He looked back & forth between the _lovers_ and watched the exchange.

**ANGELUS**

"Gotta hand it to ya Buff, you never disappoint with the dramatic entrances." Angelus said, not taking his eyes off the slayer.

" Where's Dawn?" she simply asked, slowly descending the stairs. The crossbow never wavering from his face.

"You look good! Did you do something with your hair? It looks shorter..."

"Where's Dawn?" she interrupted.

"Of course!" Angelus slapped his forehead and tissked, "she's right outside, let me go get her for ya!" he slumped back against the door and laughed, " did you really think it was gunna be that easy Buff?"

She said nothing as she reached the bottom of the stairs. In truth she looked like death itself, black circles surrounded her eyes, her hair--once long and shiny-- now short and fell limply to the sides of her face. She was thin-- too thin for Angelus liking.

But what struck him the most was her eyes–which once seemed to be the windows to her soul,– now stared back at him, devoid of any emotion. Just cold. _I should know, its my specialty. _

When she spoke her voice was low, hoarse. Agonizingly slow. "Tell me, where Dawn is, or I 'll,"

"Or you'll what?" Angelus interrupted, " Stake me?" he smirked propped himself of the door and spread out his hands. Giving Buffy a clear shot of his heart. " Go ahead" he dared.

The silence was chilling. All eyes bounced back and forth between Buffy and Angelus. Others focused on Buffy, wondering if she'll do it.

She pressed the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

**BUFFY**

It was as if time slowed down, she watched as the arrow flew in the air and head straight for Angelus heart.

'_There I did it,' _she thought_ 'no turning back now.'_

Then why was she praying for Angelus to step out of the way, hold an arm over his heart. Anything! But he just stood there, grinning like an idiot. Seconds later, she found out why.

Inches before the arrow hit home, it hit some sort of invisible barrier, causing it to fall helplessly on the ground.

"How.." _Thank god._ Buffy muttered watching Angelus pick up the fallen arrow.

" Sanctuary Spell," Angelus offered, "kinda like a no-demon-violence thing!" He laughed loudly "Damn! Here I get a message from one of my lackeys saying that the slayer is out for blood, and you can't even hurt me!" more snickering

' _Wills,' _Buffy thought, _' can you here me? '_

' _yeah' _she heard Willow respond in her head. After a moment.

' _can you remove this sanctuary spell?' _Buffy asked, her lips never moving. Her eyes never leaving Angelus, currently having a fit of laughter.

' _I'll try '_ was the response _' but I can't promise anything' _Buffy nodded.

"Your whole life is like a crappy poem," Angelus continued oblivious to the exchange, "just filled with Irony" he spread his hands out to emphasize his point.

' _Done' _came Willows thought, and Buffy saw her chance. She took aim and fired the arrow directly into one of Angelus's outspread hands.

A series of outcries came from every direction. Angelus doubled over and cradled his injured hand.

"Thanks Will's" Buffy said out loud approaching Angelus, she stopped about 2 inch away and took aim again. "Last chance," she said, " Where's-- Dawn?"

"Maybe I underestimated you" said Angelus positioning his other hand on top of the protruding arrow."Maybe you can,"he yanked the arrow out ""**Kill** me." he closed his fingers into a fist, hiding the wound from view and causing Buffy to involuntarily wince. "But what good would that do little Dawnie? She'll still be dead." Buffy loaded another arrow into the cross-bow. " If my minions don't hear back from me, " he continued, " I've given them permission to eat her.."

"Shut up!" Buffy hissed

"And who could resist all that juicy slayer blood?" he continued

"WHERE IS SHE!" she screamed

"Your not asking the right questions Buff, your still not Asking The Right Questions!"

Buffy opened her mouth to retaliate, when the 2nd door, next to the one Angelus was leaning on opened.

_Oh NO_


	10. Chapter 10

**GILES**

"Are we there yet?" Molly asked for the hundredth time.

"NO" Giles responded...for the hundredth time.

"Well then where are we?" she pouted, her accent thick.

"I know where in the city," Giles replied, "But this bloody Hotel is so hard to find!"

" Willow found it! " Vi pointed out the obvious from the back seat, making all 3 girls laugh.

"In my defense," Giles exclaimed, "Willow is a highly trained witch!"

"O.r..She took a 'highly trained' cab driver"Rona retaliated, causing another ripple of giggles. A smile tugged the corners of Giles mouth.

"Mr. Giles" Molly asked, when the laughter had died down. "Do all American cities look like this?"

Giles looked out of his side window and felt his smile slip away.

Garbage was strewn everywhere, building destroyed, and the glass from each shop window was broken-shattered

"Um..No" Rona supplied. "No... it isn't."

"Something really awful must have happened then right?" Vi asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

"Yes, something must have." Giles replied. Finally pulling up to the Hyperion. "Wait here," he said turning so he could face all the girls. "Im going to go in and check it out first. Stay in the car, alright." the girls nodded. " I'll come to get you." with that he stepped out of the car and headed up the stairs.

The damaged doors did nothing to calm his nerves. _'Here goes nothing' _he thought stepping into the Hyperion

He barely had time to register Buffy screaming his name before a hand grabbed him from behind and held him in a choke hold. Another hand immobilized his arms and he was gruffly pulled to the side.

"Hello _Rupert_," a voice said in his ear. "Long time no see"

**BUFFY**

"GILES!" Buffy screamed.

" Yeah Giles," Angelus breathed in his ear. "Talk about good timing! Whew, for a second there I thought I was a goner."

'_He has Giles, he has Giles! Omg he going to kill Giles_!' Buffy panicked, the arrow in her hand fell limply in her hand as she tried to regain control of her nerves. Angelus was still talking. "You know..."

Buffy closed her eyes _'breath'_ she thought._'take control, don't let him- Angel...ANGELUS get the better hand... take control, take control _' she repeated her mantra in her head. Her eyes closed, her lips moving.

"I never really repaid you for the time you set a bat on fire and beat me with it!" Angelus continued.

' _take control, take control.. Take '_

"Say hi to Jenny for me will ya?" He pressed the knife into Giles neck.

'_KNIFE!' _her eyes snapped open and the crossbow was once more raised, when she spoke he voice was loud-commanding."LET–HIM–GO!"

He looked up at her "It still amazes me how I have you sister and now your Watcher," he gave Giles a little shove, "under my mercy, and yet you think you can make the demands!"

Buffy let in a sharp intake of breath. The arrow wavered.

_Giles...Knife. Knife...Giles_

"Well guess what!" he shouted, " you can't" he leaned in once more.

" Please!" Buffy pleaded, "Let him go! This is between you and me!" her vision began to get blurry.

_Giles...Knife, Knife...Giles_

"You & me? Do you really think we have a chance Buffy? I mean gosh, you would have to try and stop saving all my victims and then maybe we can make it work." he laughed. "No I think ill just kill him to show you who's boss." he positioned the blade at the side of Giles neck...or his front. Buffy no longer knew. All she saw was blood.

Coming from Giles's neck.

" **No!** " she cried.. Her voice being echoed by several others, tears where flowing freely down her face now.

"God.. WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she screamed.**"WHAT**!"

A lot of things happened very quickly then. Angelus had thrown Giles aside.. The crossbow had dropped soundlessly to the ground. Angelus stood before Buffy the next instant. Cold hands dug into her flesh before cold lips claimed hers.

"You" Angelus hissed and the next second he was gone. The hotel doors swinging to a stop the only evidence of his departure.

Buffy could still smell him around her, he smelt of musky manliness that was purely Angel. She could still taste him, he tasted like...

_Blood_

With a startled sob, she slowly raised a hand to her lips. His words echoed in her head...

_You_


	11. Chapter 11

**GILES**

Giles watched as his slayer fell to her knees, and crouch into a little ball, sobs racking her tiny body, he watched helpless to do nothing, as she rocked back and forth. Her hands over her eyes as if, in a futile attempt to catch her tears.

"_You.."_ Angelus had said. He wanted Buffy.

Why? Giles couldn't possibly fathom. Willow had turned away to silently weep into Xander shoulder. While the rest watched the once strong slayer crumble. Giles didn't know how long she lay crouched in the middle of the floor crying. But just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

The sudden silence was eerie. All eyes watched Buffy, but she seemed to have all but stopped breathing.

The Hyperion doors swung open once more, and Giles turned to see the 3 potentials stumble their way into the hotel. The last 2 unceremoniously bumped into each other as they realized their leader had stopped walking.

"You see Mr. Giles," Molly haltingly explained shooting worried looks to her fellow comrades. " We stayed in the car just like you told us to but ..."

" hehehehehe..." a voice chuckled and all eyes swung once more back to the figure on the center of the floor, her hair had fallen over hiding her face from view.

" hehehehehe HAHAHA" Buffy laughter grew louder, echoing across the large hotel. She lifted her head and shouted up at the ceiling. "What! You figured my life wasn't CRAPPY enough! You had to bring HIM back!"her voice fell to a hoarse whisper, " Cant you just give me one... just one _break_?" her shoulders slumped downwards.

"Has she gone mad?" Giles heard Vi whisper to him.

"Of course not" he replied, more so trying to convince himself than the girls. But his resolve grew weary, as Buffy's maniacal laughter started once more.

"But since when have you given me a Break!" she yelled, stumbling into a standing position. "SEVEN YEARS!" she pointed a accusing finger up at the sky. "SEVEN YEARS I've worked for you! And each year you've found a new way to **SCREW ME OVER**!"

" Buffy!" Giles pleaded, "Please stop!"

"Do you usually punish your warriors?" she continued as if he hadn't even spoken. "Cuz you must reeaally hate me if you've taken such care to **FUCK UP **EVERY ASPECT OF MY LIFE!"

She let her hand fall helplessly to her side. there were tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them. "What is it ? Is it my hair? My attitude? Tell me what? WHAT DID I DO To Deserve... this!" she gestured to herself.

"Buffy please!" Giles tried again, "no-one is punishing you, all you need is– is some sleep and.."

"Sleep?" her head snapped in his direction so quickly for a moment he feared it might snap. " you mean where my lovely slayer visions let me dream about girls all over the world getting hunt down, one by one like ANIMALS?" Giles winced as the three potentials gasped, and visually stiffened. Buffy let out a little giggle. "And not only does it have surround-sound, but I get to witness it too! I get to stand there, and watch them try to _run away _-- _out smart _and some even _Fight_ the Bringers. Even though I know there's no point in fighting back! " She lowered her voice," I get to see the blade go right through them and watch until the last light leaves they're eyes." She looked down at the ground. "and... and watch the blood pool around my feet... there's so much blood" she choked and raised her head to make eye contact with the three 'slayers in training'. "and, I can't do anything about it. I... I cant **do **anything to help _them_. Just like I can't do anything for you, because your all gunna _die_."

Shocked gasps erupted from every direction as Giles unconsciously pushed the girls behind him. As if sheltering them from...from his failure. "Buffy STOP!" he shouted.

"Or what Giles!" she retaliated, "What are _they_ gunna do Giles?" she gestured to the ceiling once more. " Kill me, give me a brief taste of heaven then put me in HELL?" she was shouting again, "No, because they already did that to me!"

"What?" Giles breathed...hell?

"**THIS IS HELL GILES**!" she screamed, answering his unspoken question. " this--this place where I risk my life _EVERY NIGHT_ trying to keep everyone safe. And work 2 JOBS _every day_, just to pay the bills. Where everyone that I have ever loved has left me, in one way or another. And, and now I have all these girls, " she nodded to the potentials, "these young girls, showing up at my doorstep because the first evil has decided that **now** would be the perfect time to start a war! These _potential_ slayers that I have to keep alive... but how can I? how can I, when I'm _dying_ inside?" she clutched her heart, "When I'm calling out..._begging _someone to help me. And no-one see's... No one cares..."

"Buffy," Giles whispered. His eyes, now brimming with tears found hers.

" I can't do this anymore Giles...I quit." she looked up angrily at the ceiling as Giles slowly approached. "Did you hear me! I SAID I QUIT, GO FUCK UP SOMEONE ELSE'S LIFE!"

Giles reached her in time to catch her from falling, " I Quit...Giles please let me quit." she sobbed against his shoulder, "please..."

Giles was helpless to do nothing but sink back down to the floor with his slayer. He could only hold her more tightly as his tears made slow tracks down his cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**CONNER**

He looked up at the clock for what seemed like the thousand time that night. 11pm. 'Damn' he cursed under his breath. Only half an hour had passed from when Angelus had made yet another grand exit. It seemed as though all Conner had, was time on his hands.

_SHE doesn't have much time left._ his conscience reminded him, as Connors thoughts drifted back to the girl in the picture. She was being tortured he knew it, she'd been missing for a whole day now. And Angelus, being the sick _thing _he was, wouldn't have it any other way.

The question remained though, of why he cared. There was nothing special about the sketch itself. Then why did cause him to feel ill, sick in the stomach to be exact.

Maybe it was because the girl, who couldn't have been any older than himself, was being tortured. But that wasn't true. Conner knew very well about the arts of torture. He had on more than one occasion delivered it himself . . . _had enjoyed it._

His gaze wandered as he forced back his train of thinking. He caught sight of Wesley whispering ferociously to the old man who had carried the hysterical slayer upstairs. 'Giles' they called him.

_Not old_ Connor corrected himself. Studying the man further to find that his hair had not even turned grey yet. _No, not old _

_Fathe...Holtz had been old. _He couldn't have had much longer to live even if Angel hadn't killed him.

_No, not Angel _Connor thought swallowing the bile of guilt that rose each time he remembered how he had wrongly tortured Angel...his real father. But along with the guilt came the self-assurance.

_It was Justine's fault. If she hadn't framed Angel, then I wouldn't have... it's all her fault. And even if she hadn't, Angel deserved what he got. He was a demon...he was evil_.

But the arguments sounded weak to even Connors ears. He sighed in frustration. This world was so confusing! Back in Quor-toth Hell dimension everything made sense. He was taught to believe demons were evil, humans' good. Not the other way around. He was raised to kill all demons, to rid the world of evil.

_No, you were raised to be a pawn in the "Lets Get Revenge on Angel!" game, with Holtz as the host_.

That voice again, it hadn't bothered him for the last 3 years, why did it start now?

He sighed again and focused on Cordelia. He hadn't spoken to her since the morning she kicked him out of _his_ bed. At the moment she was pretending to concentrate on the magazine in her hand, but would look up every now and then to steal a quick glance at the dark-haired boy conversing with Gunn. Her eyes narrowed as the two men 'high-fived' each other and laughed.

'_Interesting' _thought Connor.

A tiny itch at the back of his neck caused Connor to turn and face the 3 girls that had arrived with Giles. The moment he turned back around he could fell them staring at him once more. He caught the gaze of the tall redhead as she quickly broke eye contact, turned to her comrades and said something in a low voice.

_I hope its not about me_ Conner thought frowning. Sure enough in less than 1 min and eruption of giggles came from the trio, who eyed him like he was piece of meat.

Conner glanced at the clock once more to find that only 5 min had passed. When he turned back to the girls he found them all staring at him once more. The red head turned a deep shade of crimson and turned away giggling. Conner didn't understand what was going on.

He decided to study the girls more carefully, they were around his age maybe 1 or 2 years younger. They couldn't have been clueless to what goes bump in the night, after all they did live with the slayer from what he heard.

Conner blatantly stared at the girls as they each took turns to look back and see if he was still watching. He angled his head and frowned.

Although Connor hadn't had barley any contact with kids his age, let alone girls he found this new behavior strange. And if he was honest...somewhat frightening. The only other girl he had met was Sunny and she had been a drug-addict who had overdosed. He remembered how she had told him she took the 'medicine' when she felt sad.

He grimaced as he caught another look at the clock, time was just not his friend today. After a quick decision he ran up the stairs, Conner let out a sigh of relief when he reached the top of the stairs and ducked out of sight. He hoping the girls wouldn't see him, frankly they were giving him the creeps.

Connor made his way down the hallway to his– what _used to be_ his room. On his way he passed by an open door. Curiosity got the better of him as he poked his head into the room.

It was large, had a sort of antique feel to it. Portraits hung on the walls and a thick burgundy curtain hung open in front of a small balcony. In the center of the room was a large 4 poster bed, covered with dark velvet sheets. It also smelled of a distinct scent Connor would have recognized anywhere. No doubt about it, this was Angles room. But that's not what surprised Connor.

The blonde women who not 2h ago had reeked of power, control..._danger_. Was now sitting in the center of the bed, her knees brought up to her shoulders, supporting her head. Her bloodshot eyes stared blankly at the opposing wall.

What more, the contrast of; Angel's dark sheets, to her white clothes. His large bed, to her small frame. His strong domineering scent to her week composure. Any other circumstance and Connor would have laughed at the picturesque type of view. Any other but this, the despair rolled off her in such strong waves, that Connor briefly wondered how he held his ground.

" They think I'm crazy don't they?"Buffy spoke.

Connor froze. He didn't know what to say. Emotions such as comfort among others, Connor could only acknowledge. Holtz had always said compassion was for the weak, and that anger led to survival. With that thought Connor said the first thing that came to his mind.

" Who cares, they think I'm crazy too" he offered a watery smile.

" Aren't you the one who drowned his father into the ocean?"

The smile immediately dropped from Conners face. He twisted his foot to walk out the door his face grim.

" Wait!" she called after him, " im sorry I didn't mean to..."

" Yes you did," he muttered back.

" I'm sorry" she repeated.

"Im used to it."

The silence seemed to stretch on forever. As Connor tried to regain focus .Holtz had been right, compassion was for the weak. Just as Connor made the decision to walk out the door he heard her small whisper.

" I need your help," Conner turned around to face her pleading eyes. " To rescue Dawn."


End file.
